


Even if you don't know, you were mine. You still are

by Ynius



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Major AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fem Hikaru, royal au, the touya family is royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a soulmate world, where the mark is on your back, and that mark indentifies you as what kind of person you are, a revolutionary army are preparing to strike the capital. The reason? The unwanted ministers who make unwanted rules. The problem? The leader is a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Our capital is ruled by non-sense rules. 

When the royals are passing, don't look in their eyes.

When you have to pay, and you can't, you pay with your body.

When the payments are rising, you don't complain.

Neverthless, some people weren't exacly happy about some more rules. Some where very ridiculous. Those people were called the revolutionary army.

They were a group of young and some old people, people who don't think that those rules are necessary. No one knows who the members are. No one knows who the leader is.

They accept women and men alike. Even if your soulmate is someone important, if you want to be free, you are free to join.

About the soulmate part, let it be understood that they are bound by a mark. A mark on their back. It's depends on how important their counterpart is. Let's say, you are a lowborn men. But your mark is a little bigger than normal. That means that your soulmate is important to the country. But your soulmate mark is just normal. Then, the soulmates can find themself if they make eye contract. Then, the mark will glow. The mark's form can be different from person to person.

A mark can say everything about you. It can be your favorite color, your favorite game, your favorite word or something you are good at. Or all of them. The more complicated, the better. If it grows, then your soulmate is thinking about you. A soulmate mark, you can't ever counterfeit.

* * *

In a little house, at the outskirts of the capital, a young woman rises from her sleep.

She has black long hair. Her clothes are modest, but in her closet she had a very beautiful kimono. A dark deep purple with red and black butterflies.

Contrary to popular belief, she has no need of a soulmate. She makes more than enough money for her taxes. She even helps some of her friends with them.

She sings at the instrument names shamisen. Her green eyes gleam everytime she sings. The nobles found that very unique. They pay her greatly and the wifes love her beauty and elegance.

Her mark isn't something people saw often. Even if no one ever saw her soulmark, she has no intention to ever show it. She knows whos soulmate she is. The crown prince's. It obvious.

The mark has a black go stone on it. That's the similar part on their marks. She has a purple shamisen and a black go stone beside it. She knows that when a person is born with a go stone on their back, that person will marry in the royal family. Her mother, before dying from sickness, always teached her everything a future empress should know. She always said:"Hikaru. I know you don't want to became someone important, but you have to know them. It's your duty for your country."

Hikaru was an orphan from a young age. She always did her best everywhere. She had friends in school who didn't mind to teach her to read and let her read the books.

She became the leader of the revolutionary army at sixteen, when she caught sight for the first time of her soulmate. That time was close. She almost got caught. For the soulmate mark to stop glow everytime they are meeting, they should make a first contact. Like a kiss.

She decided to defy her mother teaching and make her duty something else. Not for the country. But for the people. She was sure that the royal family never knew about the rules book. But she doesn't want just yet to get out in the spotlight. She wants to make something with her hands. She doesn't want to rely on her soulmate.

"Akira-sama...." she muttered sleepy. She had another dream about him. They often met in dreams. She never showed her face thought. In this dream, they met beside a lake on a full moon night. He pleaded again to see her face. She refused again. She felt pained to refuse her soulmate so often. She said numerous times that she had no interest to become the empress. She would live for the people.

She always thought about him. He thought about her too. Her mark showed that. At nights, when she bathed, she made sure to carres her mark, maybe her soulmate would feel it.

She shoved those thoughts in the closet as she changed. She had to start the day. She teached the children who couldn't pay the school as a side job. She never got payed thought. She didn't mind.

That morning was a cool and nice one. The children were excited. The crown prince would visit the village. She was kind of nervous. The kids knew not to talk about her. She would escape the village to go to the hideout.

In a hour thought, that plan was destroyed. The prince arrived early! She swore behind her breath as she made her way through the woods.

"Oh! Boss!" Her right hand man exlamed when he saw her.

"Waya! Alert the whole capital, would you?!" Hikaru hissed. Waya had the nerve to look shameless.

"Sorry. So, whos house we raid tomorrow night?"

Her army never hurted anyone. They never left evidence either. When asked why, Hikaru would say that if they ever got caught, only Hikaru would be punished. Waya always argued with her. Not only him. Ochi, her strategist was on Waya's part. Hikaru saved Ochi from being sold as a slave some years ago, and he swore loyality to her. Her army wasn't big. Just 50 men and 10 women, without her. But it was home. Ochi once joked about her being the only person in the world who would give up being part of royality for some people without a future. She said seriously that she would create a future for them. Never did Ochi joked about that again.

"Boss!" Iijima took her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Ah...Senator Ogata's house."

"Huh? Why him?" Ochi asked.

"Yes, boss. He isn't part of the rules organization." Nase said. She was a geisha. An inside agent. She also knew all the people who wrote that damned book.

"He isn't? Then, Nase. He should come to your job. When he arrives, let me be the shamisen player."

"Huh? Ok...but why? And if not him, then who will we raid?"

"Then.... Senator Misaki. He is a target, right?"

"Yes. Good. I will announce the boys."

"And girls!" Shouted Nase after Honda, a guard at the geisha house.

"Boss, are you ok?" Asked ochi concerned. He always was a worry wart about her.

Hikaru smiled tired and said in a small voice.

"Yes...it's just...my soulmate is here."

"Prince Akira?!"

It was no secret in my family that my soulmate was the prince. They followed even after they found out.

"Yes... i barely escaped. And after last night dream meeting..."

"Where was it?" Asked excited Nase.

"At a lake on a full moon night."

"Oh! Such romance!" Gushed Nase.

"Asumi-neesan!" A voice shouted.

"Akari?" Hikaru asked. Akari most of time stayed on guard at the geisha house.

"Good afternoon, Boss! At the geisha house, a guest arrived!"

"At such a time? It's still early."

"It's Senator Ogata! He asked to see the boss!"

"Me...? How does he knows about me?"

"He said he heard about a talented shamisen player. He wants you to play to the prince and his envoy!"

"Nase, go ahead! Ochi, come with me! Waya, you and Iijima stay and prepare for tomorrow!"

"Yes, Boss!"

Hikaru and ochi rushed back at her home. When she entered, she quickly undressed herself and gave ochi her clothes. He was used to her doing something like this. When Hikaru saved him, they were just ten years old. They lived together still Hikaru formed the army. Then he moved there, at their base, together with others people who lost their houses.

"Ah, such a pain. Couldn't he come later?"

"What can we do? The question here is when he wants for you to play."

"I think tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"It's Akira-sama's birthday. He probably wants to celebrate it in a grand style. I am sure that Kuwabara-sama told him something about me. I have to thank him."

"That old man?"

Secretar Kuwabara was an old man. One who was on Hikaru's revolurtionary army. He was saved by Hikaru and her group when another minister wanted to kill him. He woke up at her house, and he offered his help. When asked why, he smiled and said happy that 'it's sound like fun. God knows that in court i can't do anything fun.'

He doesn't know about Hikaru being the prince's soulmate thought. She wanted him to be safe. He was like a grandfather to her. She even called him Jii-sama when alone.

"Yes. Him. Finished. Let's go."

When playing as a shamisen player, ochi was always beside her. He was very good at fighting, so he was her bodyguard. A lot of people made the mistake to understimate him. 

"Yes."

They arrived in twenty minutes. The head, a middle aged man named Kurata, who liked to eat, invited her and in person took her to the senator. He was another of her members.

"Boss, he is waiting for you. Should i enter with you?"

"No, Kurata-san. It's alright. Take whoever is there with you. I shall have a disscussion with him alone."

"Yes, boss."

"Senator Ogata-sama, the shamisen player arrived." Announced the man.

"Let her enter." a muffed voice was heard.

The door opened. Ochi stood outside the door as a guard. Nase and Akari exited with a worried look on their faces.

It was the first time Hikaru ever saw this man. He seemed the same. A noble.

"Take a seat. You play go?"

It was of course necessary for geisha and players to know go.

"Yes."

"Good."

He put the board between them. They bowed and began to play.

"Ogata-sama. I thought you wanted to see me?"

"Aren't you in front of me?"

"And for what reason?"

"I want you to play tomorrow. At Prince Akira's birthday. His parents, the emperor and empress, want to have a shamisen player. They sent me to look for one. I heard about you from secretary Kuwabara. That old fart can't shut up about you."

"It's seems so. I should talk to him not to talk about me to strangers."

"Oh? Why? Do you have a reason?"

"Not at all. I am but a woman. If some minister thinks that i should be his wife based on my talent on shamisen, i wouldn't have a chance to refuse."

"You talk as if it happened before."

"As a matter of fact, it had. Two years ago. If i hadn't had Ochi, my bodyguard with me, i think right now i would be an exponate on a nobles collection."

"I think that's true. So? You're gonna accept my offer? I would pay you well."

"I have no intention to refuse. But before... i have something to talk about with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh? And what exacly do you want to talk to me about?" Ogata shot his eyebrown up in question.

"Ochi." Hikaru silently orderned.

Ochi said a quiet yes, opened the door, and gave his mistress the rules book.

Hikaru thanked him and after ochi exited the room,  she gave the book to the senator.

"This is a popular book in the lowborn rangs. Everyone has to have one. I am sure it will be appreciated by you."

Ogata took the book without a word. He opened to the first page and began to read. Hikaru could see that he grow very angry by everyword he read. When he finished the book, he threw it on the ground.

"What the fuck is this?! The royal family never approved of this!" Ogata hissed. He was originaly born as a lowborn and he understood what this book meant. One of the rules was to never show or mention this to a noble.

"I know. But as now i am a rule broker, i espect you to say something to the royal family."

"Be sure i will tell them. How dare those scrums do this? How many time has been since this book was given?"

"A little more than four years."

"Four fucking years! I will have all their heads! You! What is your name?"

"Fujiwara Hikaru is my name."

"Hikaru, then. Tomorrow, after your performance, i will speak to the emperor. In front of all the noble. I want you to be my witness."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are the one who gave me this book. I will need your confession."

"I understand."

All night, the two talked about how will the ceremony take place. Hikaru informed him of her village situation. At midnight, Ogata asked if she knew who all the writers were.

"Ochi. Call Nase."

"Yes."

"Nase? Isn't she one of the girls from before?"

"Yes. She and the other one are my friends. They knew every one who is in this."

"Hikaru-neesama. It's Nase."

"Enter." 

"You called, neesama?"

"Yes. Give me a list of all the writers. Then you can leave."

"Yes." She bowed as she wrote on a piece of paper some names.

"Why is this woman calling you by such a honorific?"

"Neesama saved me and Akari when we were little. We were almost sold as slaves when she brought us. Then she sold us to this house. Actually,most of the girls here are sold by Hikaru-neesama."

"And that's saved how?"

"Here is our life. We have a roof and meals to eat. We make money and we don't necessary have to sleep with guests. Just make them drunk to not remember anything else. If Hikaru-neesama didn't saved us, we would have died. Her bodyguard is the same."

"It's that true?" Asked ogata the glasses wearing young man.

"Yes. My life is in my mistress's hands."

"That's enough. Nase,you can leave."

"Yes."

"You seem pretty upset."

"I don't like to hear them talking about their lifes like that."

"I see... what the?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Almost half of these names have been raided by the revolutionary army."

"Is that so?"

"You don't seem so surprised..." said ogata suspicious.

"I have reasons not to. I can even predict who will be raided."

"Really? Who?"

"Senator Misaki."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because i made that decission."

"What?! Then...you are the leader?!"

"Yes..."

After a pause, he asked again suspicious.

"Why would you tell me that? You and the others could get arrested."

"It's no concern of my. My friends will not be punished. They didn't do anything that anyone can accuse them of."

"And you? You as the leader..."

"I will be neither."

"And why are you so confident?"

"I will show you if you want."

She asked ochi to come inside and help her. She turned her back to the man, and ignoring the stare from Ochi who undressed her back, she took her hair from behind and could hear the breath intake of the man.

"A black go stone....then..."

"Ochi. Get out please."

"Yes."

"This is the reason of my confidence, Senator. I am the next empress. As much i don't like using the power of this mark, with this mark i am more powerfull than those stupid men."

"M-my lady... then, why didn't you show before the prince?! He searched the country for you!" Ogata stripped his carefull persona and bowed before the next empress. Hikaru dressed again and faced the man.

"I am aware of the searching the prince had done for me. But i didn't want to be made a doll just yet."

"A doll?"

"I am sure you know of the political struggle the capital will be when they find me. Before Kuwabara-jii-sama i barely political power. Now, with the revolutionary on my back, that means the power of the people, i can be announced as the next empress."

"Do you know how much the prince suffers...?"

"I am aware. I plan to tell him tomorrow. When the news of the raid on Senator Misaki will be announced, my people will be long gone to our hideout. Then is the safest time for me to confess."

Ogata spent the rest of the night telling her about Akira.

"Did he really wanted to beat secretar Kuwabara at go when he was ten years?"

"Yes. He always told us that his soulmate will be strong enough at go. So he must be equally good. He proceded to beat all the officials. He couldn't beat me, that old man, and another man thought."

"I see. Akira-sama was quite strong when he was little."

"I am afraid i must go."

"Already? I thought we could talk about Akira-sama more..."

"My apologise, my lady, but i have to tell the emperor i found you."

"I hope you reffer to the shamisen player, not his son soulmate..."

"Yes. Of course. I am quite afraid of what would my lady do if i told the wrong thing."

"You better be."

"Then...i will sent a carriage with apropriate clothes for you later."

"Yes."

Ochi entered the room when ogata leaved. He looked at her blankly. Then a pained expression came to him. In a few seconds, Nase, Akari, Kurata and other girls entered in the room. They all bowed to her and stood in a bow.

Hikaru looked at them sadly.

"My lady." It was Ochi the one who began." You saved all of us. You gave us a job and a home. You gave us a family. We will be by your side still our last moments."

"I know. When i will enter the palace, i hope you will still remain by my side. Ochi. I will need you. The rest of you will be my information network. Waya and the rest....i will tell them myself. Before i will be sentenced to a caged life. Raise yourself. Comport normaly. Be well."

She exited the door with Ochi. She left behind her a room full of sobbing woman and a fully crying man.

"Neesama....why must she sacrifice her freedom like this?" Asked Akari.

No one anwered her question. In a few hours, they would never see her again.

The army didn't took the news better than the girls.

"What do you mean, boss, by our army is closed after this night raid?!"

"Waya! Watch how you speak!"

"Boss! You can't do that to us!"

"I am sorry. Tonight i will meet my soulmate. I will reveal everything to him. I've already done that to his advisor."

"Please...don't leave us behind!"

"After this night...you can forget me. It's not like i brought you from a slave dealer like the others. You have no debt to me."

As she turned her back, everyone fell to their knees, with their heads bowed.

"Thank you for everything, Boss! Stay safe!"

"....you too."

She didn't glace back once. Some men cried. Some sweared. Waya, Honda and Iijima just looked lost.

At least, Ochi returned and told them that this last raid will be the best of all of them. That raised their morals.

Because it was the last wish their boss had.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira always wondered why his soulmate never showed herself. His advisors told him that maybe she was shy or she didn't want to enter the palace.

But he knew better. He often saw her in his dreams. She never talked. And she never took off her hat. But she was there. She often made him lay his head on her lap. She never let him see her face thought. He often fell asleep within the dreams where she did that.

Every dream, he wanted to hold her. To say her name. To kiss her. But she didn't ler him. So he cried. In the last dream his tears were bitter. But she held him in her arms. Never saying a word. It was kind of cruel. He said that once, but she just chuckled amused. It was like bells in the wind.

They often played games too. She was very good at go. And everything else. The first time he saw her, he heard a light sound of shamisen. A beautiful and sad melody.

The same melody he was hearing now.

Ogata came back with the shamisen player. She was beautiful, even if she didn't show her face. Like his soulmate. 

When the music stopped, a noble woman, who tried every chance she got to flirt with him, tried to appear smart and opened her mouth.

"What kind of player plays a sad song on the crown prince's birthday?"

Others agreed with her. But surprising, the person who talked to her was the second secretar Fujiwara Sai. He was a beautiful man who could make any woman swoon.

"I belive that this melody was very fitting the occasion."

His father, the emperor, asked him to say his reasons.

"The one who wrote this melody wrote it for his son. But he was dying. So his last breath was given to finish this song."

Then he looked at the woman who redded and then at the player.

"Tell me, who teached you this song?"

Her voice was light and serene.

"My mother. She belived i would be someone big in the future."

She raised her head a little and Sai gasped. Akira still couldn't see under that hat!

"Hikaru...?" Came the whispered voice that rang across the garden.

"Secretar. Do you know this player?"

"Y-yes. She is my sister,Hikaru, born from my father and his mistress. The mistress couldn't offer my father any other children, so he turned away from her. I haven't saw her for 15 years. But i recognize her eyes everywhere."

"It's been a long time, nii-sama." The woman-Hikaru bowed. "I hope you have been well after all this time."

The secretar obviously deflated as he bowed his head. Everyone expected a rant, but not Sai running to her and hugging her.

"Hikaru! My little cute sister! I missed you soo much! 15 years! I looked for you all this time! How are you? Did you met your soulmate?"

"I forgot how much you loved me. I am well. And yes. I met my soulmate."

"Eh? Who is he?!"

"He is here, actually."

"Your aid?"

The young man looked like he was splashed in face with cold water before responding.

"No. I am loyal only to my mistress, but i am not her soulmate."

Hikaru chuckled. Then it clicked. Akira rose and asked her.

"You....show me your face."

"Akira-sama?" Asked Sai.

"Of course, Akira-sama."

She took down her hat and everyone saw her glowing mark.

People began to bow. Sai was speechless. Akira was...trying to not run at her.

"It's you..."

In the crowd, the Secretar Kuwabara said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well. This doesn't happen every year."


End file.
